Girl's Night
by Blonde CiCi
Summary: Warning! Smut! Ginny and Hermione get together once a month to share a girl's night...GHr


Disclaimer: Everything is J.K's but the plot!

A/N: I knoooww I need to work on my other story but life has been crazy so I've decided to let off some steam with a steamy oneshot. This is NC-17 R rated, whatever you want to call it…dirty! If it's too bad for this site let me know please. Also, please review! Thanks!

Girl's Night Out

Once a month they would have a 'girl's night out'. A time where they would send the kids packing to one of their houses for their husbands to take care of and revelled in their freedom, if only for a night.

* * *

"Harry!! Remember tonight Ron is coming over and you're going to have all four kids to look after!" screeched Ginny from the living room as Harry haphazardly tried to pull on his socks for work.

"Oh yeah! Can you freeze us some food? You know how hungry Ron always is and last time I gave him and the kids food poisoning."

"Yes I know dear, there's already a lasagne in the freezer and instructions on the fridge. DON'T TRY USING YOUR WAND AGAIN! And this time remember to pick the kids up from school!"

He ran down the stairs hurriedly, "Yes dear, don't worry! Everything will be fine, have a good night with Hermione!"

He kissed her on the cheek and apparated to work. "Oh trust me I will…"

* * *

Ron plunked himself down on the Potter's sofa and cracked open a butterbeer. The place was chaotic. Harry's twins aptly named Gred and Forge were running around shooting off nurf guns and severely annoying Athena (picked out by Hermione of course) who was struggling to read Charlotte's Web. Lily and Alex seemed to be concocting some sort of scheme in the corner.

"Bed time everyone!!" yelled Harry.

"Awww Uncle Harry, I'm eight years old now, I don't need a bedtime! Why do we have to go to bed at the same time as the twins they're only 6!"

More whines and complaining ensued for about an hour before they finally had them all tucked into their rooms, although from the sounds of it few of them were sleeping.

Harry and Ron both dropped onto the couch and flipped on the wizarding television to watch a Quidditch game and cracked open a few more butterbeers.

"Hey Harry, I wonder what Hermione and Ginny are doing."

"I don't know probably some girly stuff…I don't want to know."

How very wrong they were.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were cleaning up the kitchen after a wonderful meal, cooked by Ginny of course.

"I wonder what the boys are doing, I doubt the kids are in bed yet. They always make some sort of mess of this," Ginny fretted anxiously.

"Yes well they are boys. That's what boys do," Hermione laughed amiably, "don't stress, tonight is our night."

She walked behind Ginny and started to give her a low soothing back massage and Ginny's chin dropped to her chest, revelling in her touch. She had been waiting for this for a whole month.

Hermione could feel her tense muscles underneath her fingers. Ginny suddenly spun around and grabbed her neck, pulling her into a swift kiss. She responded immediately, running her tongue along her lip begging for entrance. They both parted their lips and slowly kissed as if suddenly shy. Their tongues swept each other's mouths slowly, loving the taste of each other.

Ginny's hand crept slowly up to Hermione's breast and thumbed her nipple through her clothing making her emit a soft moan. In return Hermione's hand slowly went up Ginny's thigh, tracing small circles all the way up to her black lace panties. She could feel that Ginny was already wet and waiting for her. As soon as her first finger made contact with Ginny's clit through her panties Ginny moaned and started frantically trying to rip off Hermione's shirt.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hands and shushed her with a kiss and pushed her into a kitchen chair, flicking the radio on with her wand as she did so.

Swaying her hips seductively to the music, she slowly started unbuttoning her shirt and let it fall to the ground, revealing a bright red bra, and nice round tits. Her nipples were already obviously hard, poking out in her bra, until she let that fall too. They bounced out of the restraints and Ginny wanted so badly just to suck and nip them, but she restrained herself.

Soon Hermione was hooking her thumb around the edge of her skirt and she let it fall to the ground too, revealing a matching red g-string, barely covering her sex, that had an obvious damp patch. She straddled Ginny and ground into her, giving her a lap dance. Ginny anxiously grabbed Hermione's breast and massaged it gently, then lowered her face to lick it slowly. She nibbled at her nipple and sucked hard, eliciting a groan from Hermione as her head leaned backwards, still grinding her sopping core into Ginny's lap.

Unable to take the teasing, she pulled Ginny up, pushed her onto the pullout couch they'd already assembled, and ripping her skirt down as well. In an instant Ginny found herself on her back, watching Hermione's head travel downwards.

Hermione trailed her tongue slowly upward along Ginny's smooth pale thigh, loving the way she twitched in anticipation. She pulled her thong slowly down past her knees and off her legs, throwing it somewhere. She stared lovingly at Ginny's pussy, and put her head back down to push her tongue through her soft folds. Her tongue darted out quickly, hitting her clit and making Ginny scream and grab Hermione's hair.

She slowly ran her tongue up and down, heightening her anticipation and making her grow more and more wet by the second. She quickly shoved two fingers into her tight opening making her scream again, still sucking and licking. Ginny thrust one leg onto her shoulder and ground her face into her sopping pussy, moaning and shaking.

Hermione started pumping her fingers in and out more quickly, curling her fingers to hit Ginny's g-spot over and over. She shoved a third finger in and twirled her tongue in a circle on her clit. Ginny let out the loudest scream of all, her toes went numb and Hermione could feel her inner walls tightening around her fingers, sending her into spasms.

Ginny came all over Hermione's finger's gasping for breathe, as Hermione lapped up her fluids eagerly. She inserted her now soaking fingers into her own opening and then rubbed the wetness onto her breast, which Ginny sat up eagerly to suck up.

"My turn," she whispered and ran to her purse, pulling out a double sided dildo.

She hurried back to the bed, pulling off her shirt and bra as she went. Divesting Hermione of her scrap of underwear, she slowly inserted a finger, feeling her wet and completely ready. It made Hermione whimper with need.

Slowly, teasingly, she pressed the head of the dildo to her opening, then shoved it in deeply, making Hermione's back arch and her scream loudly. She slowly pumped the dildo in and out, making her squirm, making her beg for more.

Ginny kissed her softly to quiet her and then lowered her dripping pussy onto the other end and sitting down quickly. They both moaned loudly, completely full. Ginny crouched over top, slowly bouncing, and Hermione watched her full tits bounce enticingly above her, hornier then ever. She grabbed one and pulled the nipple hard, making Ginny moan more then ever.

They humped more quickly, Hermione's hips bouncing up to meet her, their pussies rubbing together frantically, soaking each other even more. Their clits hit making both scream and moan over and over, moving faster and faster. Ginny felt Hermione begin to shake and she tweaked her nipples hard.

It pushed her over the edge, Hermione's whole body began to shake and her pussy clenched, sending vibrations through the dildo to Ginny's g-spot making her explode again. Their bodies were both wracked with orgasms, screaming and moaning each other's names. Hermione had a second orgasm, sending Ginny over the edge again. Her juices flowed down her thighs, mingling with Hermione's. She collapsed onto Hermione, kissing her softly and massaging her breasts as both still twitched faintly.

They were both drenched in each other's fluids, and sweaty, worn out from the exercise.

"I'm so glad we have these girl's nights. Girls just know how to do it better." Hermione sighed as they both slowly drifted to sleep.

A/N: Sooo…what did you think? I promised my guy friend I'd write a lesbian one so there it was! Please review!


End file.
